Don't Forget Me
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: The long-overdue sequel for my story "A Little Less 16 Candles". Sabrina made a grave sacrifice when she defeated the Scarlet Hand and their master, but now the thing she gave up is coming back to her. Maybe, just maybe, everything will work out for her. Maybe she and Puck can be reunited, despite their forgotten memories of one another. Major PUCKABRINA from the start.
1. Heard Your Voice In A Dream

**Don't Forget Me  
A Sister's Grimm Fan Fiction  
Sequel to: A Little Less 16 Candles  
Chapter 1: Heard Your Voice In a Dream**

Sabrina Grimm woke up in her double bed, green and black patterned room surrounding her. Of course, as per usual with her mornings lately, she woke up with a start.

She'd had that dream again. That haunting dream that told her she was forgetting something. The one that she knew meant something, even though she knew that it couldn't possibly mean anything. After all, it wasn't as if she knew who the people in the dream were. She had no idea who the boy that shed been dreaming about for so long was. So how could the dream hold any sort of special message with a hidden meaning for her?

It wasn't possible.

So why did she need to convince herself that every single time she woke up? Why did she constantly have to remind herself that he wasn't a real person, just a figment of her imagination that she created in order to cope with her mundane and simple life.

He wasn't any boy that she'd ever seen walking around the streets of New York City, and as that was all she knew in life, she knew that it wasn't possible for him to be a boy she actually knew. It had to be true that the dream was nothing more than it was called. It wasn't anything more than a dream. Nothing more and nothing less.

The dream wasn't anything special, but she remembered every detail and was always stuck with the images running through her head as she tried to get through each day, finding each day that was usually enjoyable for her even more boring than she had thought it was the day before. She felt like she was always doing the same thing and not really having anything different happen. There wasn't even a change in the environment around her. And even though she should have been used to these average occurrences, she felt as though, at one point in her life, everything was different and exciting.

"Did you have the dream again?" Her younger sister, Daphne, asked her, plopping up onto her elbow and turning slightly to face her from her pink and white side of the bedroom.

Daphne's dark, glossy mane of thick hair was in a frizzy, sloppy braid that fell down her back and her make-up was smudged around her dark eyes. Her fluffy pink comforter was bunched up under her neck and she was struggling with her legs to get her slightly chunky and short frame free of the blankets she was wrapped up in.

"Well, did you?" She raised her eyebrows as she studied her sister.

"Yeah...I did," Sabrina admitted, lowering her head as she pushed a piece of golden, honey blonde hair behind her ear and narrowed her blue eyes thoughtfully.

"I just don't understand why I keep having it. What does it mean? And who is he?" She frowned, shaking her head as she pushed her blankets back and swung her long, muscular legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up in an upright position as she faced her sister.

She waited until Daphne was finished struggling with her own blankets, taking the time to adjust the hem of her black, razor back tank top and the fluffy, lime green and black zebra stripped shorts she'd slept in the night before.

"What happens in it again?" Daphne wondered, rubbing at her eyes and yawning. Daphne loved her sleep and the mere fact that she was awake to worry about her sister showed what a close bond they had and how much they liked one another.

"It's...complicated," Sabrina sighed, shaking her head as the scenes of her dream ran back into her head.

* * *

_"No way!" Sabrina shrieked as she exited the doll-like house and stared at the red vehicle parked in the driveway. Not just any vehicle. It was her dream car. An old-extremely old-Mercedes convertible in just the right shade of red. "You do **not **drive that car. It's not seriously yours, is it?" She asked, turning towards the tall, sixteen year old boy with the sloppy blonde hair who was standing besides her. He turned to her, his green eyes sparkling a bit and catching the light to appear blue, and smiled. _

_"It's mine," He chuckled. _

_"Do you seriously chuckle? That's so **pre-**Shakespearean age," She rolled her eyes as she entered the car, hopping in over the top without bothering to open her door. Daphne had already crawled into the backseat and the boy was on his way into the car, on the driver's side. _

_There was silence, but a comfortable silence, between them as he started the car. Sabrina turned on the radio and her eyes widened at the song coming from the CD that the boy had in the car. _

_"You like Fall Out Boy?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as **A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me **started to play, blasting through the speakers. _

_"You know this song? Hard core fan," He said appreciatively, sneaking a glance at her and smiling, almost to himself before shaking his head and focusing on the road before him once again. _

_There was something about the way he looked at her that told Sabrina they had something, even if that was clearly just a short scene from when they had first gotten to know one another. There was something about him that told her that she knew him and she knew him well. But when she opened her eyes, she couldn't recall how she knew him. All she could remember was that she didn't really know him. That he wasn't a real person._

_And that killed her because she wanted him to be real._

* * *

_"Are you okay?" _

_"I'm fine."_

_"You didn't talk to me at school today at all. Puck, what's going on?" Sabrina asked, narrowing her eyes as she studied him in concern. Something must be bothering him, as he didn't try to bother her at all that day. And he would never go a day without trying to do that. He lived to annoy her, she felt like that was an actual fact even though the dream did nothing to prove it. _

_"I'm not a fan of your new friends, alright? But I have no right to tell you who to be friends with. So it's easier to just ignore you at school. I really don't like that Toby kid," He said, narrowing his eyes and having a sudden bitter tone to his voice as he spoke the name of the other male. _

_Sabrina frowned as she studied him, reaching up and running a hand through her hair as she turned around and paced away from him before turning around and walking towards him again. A small smile started to play at her lips as she did her best to fight back a laugh, knowing that if she laughed at him, the entire conversation would be over and this moment-one of her rare moments of fun and carefree happiness-would be gone. She would have wasted it and thrown it all away because she couldn't handle things properly. _

_"Are you jealous?" She blurted, a corner of her mouth raising upwards into a half smile. _

_"Jealous?"_

_"Of Toby."_

_"I'm not jealous of him. I just don't like him. I don't trust him and I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"I won't get hurt."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because I have you," she said with a shrug. _

* * *

"There was more to the dream last night," Sabrina blurted out.

"Did you find something else out about him?" Daphne asked.

"His name..."She said, trailing off as she spoke.

How stupid could she be? SHe reached for her nightstand, grabbing the book she was using for school and flipped through the pages. Then she slammed it shut and tossed it to the floor.

She was an idiot. She was a complete and total idiot.

"His name's Puck. I'm such an idiot. Puck's one of the characters in that stupid book I'm reading for English. I'm having dreams about him because I'm reading the book. I'm just imagining stupid scenes with him in them," She said, rolling her eyes as she lifted herself from her bed and started to make her way towards her dresser to pick out something to wear for the day.

"There's something else." Daphne said.

Sabrina paused as she stood at her dresser, but shook off her sister's words. There was nothing left to think about. There was nothing else about the dream. All that mattered was that she figured out who the boy was. He wasn't anybody special. He wasn't anything. He was just a figment of her imagination because she was bored with her life. She created the scenarios as an escape from the boringness of her own life. It made perfect sense. She wasn't ashamed to admit it.

But what was that nagging feeling in the back of her mind? That nagging voice that told her she was wrong.

* * *

"Are you still having that dream?" Veronica Grimm asked her sixteen year old daughter as the blonde sat down at the breakfast table.

Sabrina hesitated before answering, shooting her sister a warning look. SHe knew how her parents would react if they knew that she was still having that dream, the dream that she swore she would tell them about every single time she had it. And she really didn't want to be made out to be a crazy person who had to go see a therapist over a silly dream.

"No," She shook her head, reaching towards the pitcher of orange juice and pouring herself a glass.

"Are you sure? You seemed a little restless last night," Veronica frowned as she made her way towards the table with a plate of pancakes.

"I just had a nightmare. No big deal. It happens all the time." Sabrina shrugged it off with a smile.

"If you're sure," Veronica sighed, shaking her head as she set the plate down on the table.

Sabrina hated lying to her parents, but what else was she going to do. She couldn't tell them about the reoccurring dream without an over reaction from them. And she really could do without having to find a way to convince them that the dream didn't mean anything. Even if she tried to explain her theory about the dream boy being related to a book, they would want to know why it was always the same scene and they would be very curious about the fact that a new scene had been added.

It was easier for her to lie, even if it did go against all of her morals. Even if it meant that she was breaking all of her honesty rules. She didn't like to lie to anybody and she hated being lied to. But sometimes desperate times call for drastic measures. And if lying was going to get her out of having to see a psychiatrist to properly understand her dream, she was fine with breaking a couple of her rules.

Still, the fact that she was asking her sister to lie for her was bothering her. As was the fact that she knew the dream meant something and all she wanted was to figure out what it meant. Maybe seeing somebody who was a professional could help her. She was sure it wouldn't do any damage. But on the other hand, she didn't want to risk it if it turned out to be nothing. She sort of liked the mysteriousness of it all and she didn't want anything to happen to make the dreams stop.

* * *

Puck had lived his entire life without very much change being involved. He had been the same, immature, childish fairy-boy that Shakespeare had written about for four thousand years and he was proud to say he wouldn't be changing anytime soon. He was happy with how he was and he wasn't planning on changing who he was.

Which was why his recent series of events happened to surprise him and confuse him.

"What's for lunch?" He asked, walking into Relda Grimm's kitchen with a lazy, half grin crawling across his handsome, pixie-like face. He yawned, reaching his long, muscular arms up over his head and revealing a sliver of his muscular stomach as his green tee shirt rose with the action, spreading away from the waist line of his faded, baggy jeans.

"Lunch? You just had breakfast two hours ago. And a snack half an hour ago that was big enough to feed a small village," Relda frowned in confusion, tilting her head to the side a bit. "Are you alright?" She worried.

"I'm fine. I'm just hungry. _All _the time," He complained as he made his way towards the fridge and pulled out a can of Cheez-Whic, tilting his head backwards and angling the nozzle into his mouth, spraying the cheddar flavored liquid into his mouth. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't stop eating. I don't even know what this _is," _He exclaimed as he popped a handful of chips into his mouth and topped it off with another squirt of the cheesy fat.

"You're getting taller, too." She noted, glancing down at his short pants.

"I can't be getting taller," He rolled his green eyes as he closed the fridge, grabbed a bag of Jolly Ranchers, and made his way towards the door from the kitchen. "I can only get taller if I'm getting older and we both know I'm not going to do that any time soon," He said, entering the living room and plopping down onto the couch, reaching for the remote to turn on the TV.

"You know that it happens sometimes without the Everafter even realizing he decided to grow up," Relda pointed out knowingly.

"Only if they fall in love. And I'm not in love with anybody. I don't even have any girls around to fall in love with, except for _you _and you're like a mother to me, even if I'm old enough to be your mother's grand father," He pointed out.

"What about those dreams you've been having? Aren't those about some girl?"

"I just made her up. She's not real, Relda," He shook his head. "I don't even know her name. How can I be in love with some girl I've only seen in a dream?" He raised his eyebrows as he studied her curiously.

"Stranger things have happened. _You _should know that," She relied mysteriously.

She walked towards the fireplace where she kept pictures of her children and her grandchildren and placed an obviously new photo. It contrasted greatly with the baby pictures of the two young girls that surrounded the shelf. It was a picture of a beautiful blonde with high cheekbones and navy blue, sparkling eyes. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were pouty. Besides her was a cheeky, slightly chubby brunette with dark eyes and a round face.

The girl seemed so familiar to Puck, despite the fact that he'd never once met her. He didn't even know the name of Relda's granddaughters as he knew she didn't like to discuss that particular aspect of her life. Still, he couldn't help but ask her about this particular subject. Because that was the girl that had been in his dreams so many times.

"Who is? That girl in the picture?" He blurted.

"My granddaughters. Daphne and Sabrina. Their mother, Veronica, just recently sent it to me. She tries to keep me updated in their life as often as she can," Relda explained easily.

"Are they coming to visit anytime soon?"

"Oh, I've never even spoken to them. Henry isn't very fond of Ferryport Landing, you know that. I'm not even sure they know I'm here. They won't be coming anytime soon." Relda shook her head.

"You should try to contact them. If I could see my parents, I would. I mean, I'd go and see my mother and Mustardseed. Not my father." Puck shrugged. It wasn't a secret that he and his father had never gotten along and probably would never get along. "Family's important. You should try to be with them as much as you can. It's not like it's dangerous around here. It's probably safer than wherever they're living now," He said with another shrug.

He knew he was acting completely out of character, as he never made any effort to talk so personally and especially never brought up anything about family besides to complain about his own back in Faerie, but he couldn't help it.

There was something about that girl that was special. Sabrina Grimm. She was special. She meant something to him. He just had to figure out how and why and what.

SHe was the girl in his dream and the dream had been the same thing for weeks. It had to mean something and there had to be a reason that this girl, a girl he'd never once met in his life, was the main feature in a dream that never seemed to end.

Because it was never the same dream, not really. There was always something different. He and the girl...Sabrina, was her name...were always in the dream and they were always talking, having some sort of heart to heart that made him realize that they cared about one another, that they had something between them. So why would he keep having the continious dream, over and over again with new parts added on at all times about a girl he'd never met, if the dream meant nothing?

There was something there. He just had to figure out what it was.

* * *

_"Sabrina, you're wrong. Will you just stop arguing with me and listen to me?" _

_"Puck, I don't want to fight about this. I feel bad enough. Besides, you're already handcuffed to me so I doubt anything you say could be any more of a punishment than I'm already going through," She rolled her eyes, rolling onto her side and facing him through the darkness, an angry flare in her pretty eyes as he turned to face her. _

_"I'm not fighting. I just want you to realize that when the Trickster King has to give you a lesson about knowing right from wrong, there's something seriously wrong with that pretty little head of yours," He snapped._

_She stared at him defiantely, rolling back onto her back and crossing her arms. He was forced to turn as well, due to the fact that they were attached to one another and he was moved into an awkward position because of her crossing her arms. But he didn't even care about that. All he cared about was the fact that he'd just yelled at her. And he never yelled at her. Never once in the months that they'd known one another had he yelled at her. _

_He loved her too much for that. _

_He needed to make it up to her, he knew that. But how could he do that? What could he say to change her mind about him? He'd had to work so hard to make her realize that she wasn't just an immature, childish loser who lived to torture her and now he was making himself out to be a complete and total jerk._

_ That wasn't how it worked. Not something as special as love. Not something as pure as what they had. _

_"By the way, you don't need the make-up," He muttered softly under his breath, in the same bothered tone. The same tone that showed that he was annoyed with her and couldn't believe how stupid she was being. But the words proved him wrong. The words said that he cared about her. THe words said that he wanted her to realize that everything was perfect and he just wanted to make sure she was fine and that she knew her worth._

_He use that a lot of the time when it came to her. But this was the most obvious._

* * *

_"Tell me about the future," He whispered as he held her tightly in his arms. _

_They weren't in Ferryport Landing, which scared him. But not as much as it should. They were in a book-the Book of Everafters, to be exact, and they were in yet another story. This one was **Jack and the Beanstalk, **which reminded him of the first case he helped her solve. Still, as strange as those surroundings were for him, he was only focused on making sure she was warm and comfortable. That she was safe. Because if she was safe, he was allowed to be happy. He as allowed to go on living, so long as she was living and laughing and loving, even if she wasn't loving him. _

_"The future?" She asked, tilting her head backwards to face him with a teasing smile on her face. Her navy eyes sparkled with trouble as she stared at him. _

_"Yeah, you said we were married there. I wanna hear about it. Tell me what happened, you know, the first time you ever went there. I'm intrigued by what made me want to grow up to marry you," He teased her with a playful wink. _

_Those pouty lips turned into a scowl as he spoke and it took all he had not to move in and kiss her right then and there. Of course, there was a tendency for something bad to happen every time he kissed her. So he wasn't going to take that chance again. He just waited for her to say something in response to his words. _

_"We were married. I don't know why. I don't know what changed between us," She said with a shrug. _

_"What changed?" He asked, reaching upwards and pushing a strand of loose, golden blonde hair away from her face. "What does that mean? Why did anything have to change?" He asked her with a confused frown playing at his lips._

_He didn't really think there was a reason for anything to change. How could it change? What they had was pure and innocent. It was what love was all about, if those stupid fairytales that their lives seemed to be centered around. Why should anything change?_

_"You just said it yourself. Something had to happen for you to decide you wanted to grow up and be with me," She rolled her eyes. She was always rolling her eyes at him and nothing bothered him more than that. _

_"I was joking. If there was ever a reason for me to grow up, it would have to be you," He whispered. _

_"Do you really like me?" _

_"Hey, I've been growing up since you moved here."_

_"You like me?"_

_"Grimm, I love you," he assured her. _

_"You love me?" She frowned, bringing her eyebrows together._

_"I get it if you don't love me. Especially since you're starting to turn me into that Edward Cullen moron, but I thought you should know. I love you," He said, a smile starting to crawl across his face. "God, that feels good to say. I love you. I love you. I **love **you. **I **love you. I love **you," **He said, repeating the phrase over and over again until she finally burst out laughing. _

_"You're so stupid," She said, bringing her face closer to his own. _

_"Don't laugh at me," He said, knowing he was turning bright red. _

_"Your eyes are pink. It's funny," She giggled. He rarely heard that giggle. It was saved for occasions when it was just the two of them and they had their private moments. _

_"Pink means love," He winked, closing the space between them. _

* * *

Puck's eyes snapped open as he sprung forward on his trampoline that he always slept on. The springs bounced underneath him as he took in a deep breath of air, shaking his head. He reached up and ran a hand through his sweat-filled, dirty blonde hair.

That dream changed everything. That dream made it that much more important that he meet this girl.

He had to meet her. THere was something special about her that made every single fiber of his being focus on her. He couldn't get her face from his mind. He couldn't help but hear her voice. He was constantly thinking about the memories he had with her, even if the memories weren't exactly real. It was just a dream, after all.

But this dream made it all so real. That kiss was something special.

That kiss and the reaction she had had as soon as their lips had touched showed him that he was right when he thought that he loved her. ANd that she loved him back.

"I love her," He whispered into the empty air around him.

* * *

_Their lips connected with one another and her arms reached out, wrapping themselves around his neck as he slid his hands towards her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and he spread his legs out in front of him before leaning back, bringing her down with him so that she was lying on top of his chest. _

_Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and when the two muscles connected it was like magic. _

_"Puck," She said, breaking from the kiss with an anxious tone to her voice. "I need to **breath," **She giggled as she ducked her head to avoid another one of his kisses. _

_He didn't allow that minor detail to discourage him, though. His mouth didn't waste any time as his lips moved from her own lips down to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses after them before they settled at the base of her neck, right by her shoulder. Then, after a few moments of that, he brought his face back up to her and met her mouth again. _

_The next time she needed to break for air, he moved back down to her neck, trying something different this time as he bit down on her neck, sucking at the cool skin briefly. _

_"Oh," She sighed, moving herself closer against him. _

_He smirked as he held her, finally bringing her mouth away from her and just holding her in his arms, admiring the way the moonlight hit her blonde hair. _

_"What does this make us?" She asked finally. _

_"It makes you **mine," **He growled, pulling her closer to him, even that was even possible, and placing a kiss on her cheek. She giggled as she snuggled into him, resting in his arms with her head on his chest. _

_"Have you done...**that **before?"_

_"You're my first, babe. With all of this. I promise," He said. _

_"Don't call me babe," She said, punching his arm. _

_"Hush up," He shushed her. _

_"Make me," She stuck out her tongue._

_"Don't tempt me," He raised his eyebrows. _

_But she was the one to kiss him this time, straddling her legs on either side of him as she kissed him, her tongue tracing his lips until he opened his mouth to allow her passage. A hand rested at the hem of his shirt before sliding up against his muscular torso. He rolled her over so that he was on top, allowing her to remove his shirt in the process. He resumed his game from before, biting at her neck whenever she needed a break to breath. _

_"Stop," He finally said, even though it killed him to say that. "Daphne's coming," He said, rolling her gently back onto her back and moving to replace his shirt as she turned red in the face, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment._

* * *

Sabrina shot forward in her bed, golden colored hair matted to her face with sweat as she licked her lips.

It was only a dream. It was just a dream. None of it was real.

Yet it happened to be the best dream that she'd ever had in her life, and all she wanted was for it to become a reality.

And the unfortunate part was that she didn't even know who the boy was. Perhaps it was just her unfortunate tendency to be a typical teenage girl despite her fight to not be like them, but she doubted it. He seemed real. And the feelings she felt towards him were much too strong for her to actually have imagined him.

He had to be real, but all she had to go on about him was a name that didn't even seem real and a beautiful face that she was sure she'd never forget if she ever saw it in person.

Still, she had hope that everything was about to change. Her luck would be different and she was going to meet him soon enough. SHe was positive about that. SHe knew it was bound to happen.

What she didn't know and what she wasn't aware of was that there would be consequences to realizing her dream and allowing it to become a reality.

Still, when she had the prospect of meeting him, the boy that she couldn't help but dream about even when she was awake, nothing seemed to be too drastic a price for her to pay. SHe wanted him, all of him, and she didn't want to play games when it came to how she would get him.

"I love him," She whispered soundlessly as the scary realization hit her.


	2. Homeward Bound

**Don't Forget Me  
A Sister's Grimm Fan Fiction  
Sequel to A Little Less 16 Candles  
Chapter 2: Homeward Bound  
**_A/N: I understand that both Sabrina and Puck seem a bit OOC, but this is an AU story. Sabrina never lost her parents and we don't know what she would act like if that was true. For all we know, she became the way she appeared in the books because she lost her parents. And since Puck never had that phase where he met Sabrina and was confused about his feelings, he didn't prank her constantly. He immediately knows he loves her because of the flash-back-dreams that he's been having. I just wanted to clear that up before I got a ton of reviews telling me how OOC I was making them appear. _**  
**

Sabrina crawled out bed early the next morning, knowing that she probably looked like hell.

She hadn't been able to sleep at all the previous night, and when she had, she had been cursed to dream about Puck, the mysterious boy that she just couldn't stop dreaming about. Each dream was so magical and so realistic that she woke up shortly after it began with a start, drenched in a cold sweat as she tried to catch her breath and calm herself after the adventures they went on.

The knots in her hair were unbearable and she could feel them pulling and worsening as she tried to finger comb them out as she made her way towards the kitchen for breakfast. She felt sticky from the sweat she had been working up due to her nightmares and her black wife beater was clinging to her body while the hem of her red short shorts were sticking to her legs yet ballooning out above that in a rather odd looking fashion. She was a sight for sore eyes, that was sure.

"Relda, you know what Hank will say if I even suggest us visiting." Veronica was whispering into the phone. Sabrina stopped, hiding behind the kitchen counter so her mother wouldn't see her if she turned around.

Something was going on, and Sabrina wasn't the Queen of Sneaks for nothing.

"I want to visit you as much as you want me to visit. And I'm sure the girls would love to meet their grandmother, but you know how Hank is. He'll never allow it...well, what do you want me to do?" Veronica asked, pausing for a beat before she continued in that scolding voice she always used to discipline Sabrina and Daphne when she knew they were lying. "Relda, you and I both know that you are perfectly healthy and I refuse to lie to Henry just so he will go to Ferryport Landing. He hates it there and he thinks its dangerous." Veronica insisted.

Ferryport Landing.

The name was unknown to Sabrina. She had no clue where that was and she wasn't sure it would be on any map she looked at. But, she did know something about it. That was the place in her dream. All of her dreams took place in that town and something told her that it was a magical place. She was meant to be there and if she was there, she would find the boy from her dreams. Puck was in Ferryport Landing and if she ever wanted to figure out her dreams and what they meant, she was going to have to travel to Ferryport Landing and find him.

And judging from her mother's conversation with whoever she was on the phone with-apparently her grandmother-the town must be pretty small. There was no way her father could hate living anyplace that was familiar to New York City. Besides, she knew that her father had grown up in a small town.

It wouldn't be hard for her to figure out who this Puck guy was and she was sure that just as soon as she arrived she would be able to pinpoint him. Guys who looked like that didn't usually blend in very well in small towns. Guys who looked the way he did didn't really blend in anywhere. He would stand out as model-worthy in even New York City.

"Relda, I'll talk to him but I'm not making any promises. He's going to say no, I can almost guarantee it. I understand that you want to see him. I want to see you and he wants to see you. But he doesn't think it's safe to be there after what happened to Basil." Veronica said, quickening her pace at parts as if to make sure she wasn't cut off. "I'll get back to you as soon as I have his answer. I promise." She said and Sabrina was sure her mother was rolling her eyes.

Peaking around the counter, she made sure her mother still had her back to where she was. Confirming that she was safe she popped up and took a few motionless steps.

"Morning," She greeted as she slid onto a stool at the island in their kitchen. "You're up early," She said brightly.

"I could say the same to-you look awful," Veronica said, her cheerful expression turning into a horror struck one as she turned around to face her daughter. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Pretty well," Sabrina shrugged. "Were you on the phone?"

"How much did you hear?" Veronica sighed.

The one thing about having a smart mother was that she tended to catch Sabrina in every single sneaky attempt she made. She couldn't do anything without her mother knowing about it. Sometimes, Veronica knew what Sabrina was planning before Sabrina was even sure of the plan herself. Those were the times that really scared her, because it showed just how similar she was to her mother.

"Who's Relda and where's Ferryport Landing? And why isn't it safe? Also, who's Basil?" Sabrina asked.

"Relda and Basil are your paternal grandparents. They're your father's parents and they live in Ferryport Landing. Your father doesn't think it's a safe place because his father died in an accident there. It's a small town and everything about it is totally harmless, especially when it's compared to this city," Veronica explained quickly as she turned back to the counter.

"Can we go? To visit her?"

"Visit who?" Sabrina's father asked, his strong, deep voice filling the room as he walked into the kitchen, a wide happy grin on his face.

"Your mother," Veronica answered shortly.

"My mother?" Henry stopped, his smile fading away as his entire personality changed.

"She just called and asked if we wanted to come visit her. Can we go?" Sabrina asked cheerfully.

While Daphne was the all-around daddy's girl, Sabrina still knew all the right strings to pull to ensure that she got whatever she wanted when it came to her father. If she wanted to go to Ferryport Landing to meet her grandmother, Henry wasn't going to say no.

"Sabrina, you don't understand what it's like there." He sighed.

"Then explain it to me. Or better yet, let me go and find out for myself. Please, daddy?" She asked, looking up at him with those puppy-dog blue eyes that she had mastered over the years.

She had learned from her mother that the best way to ensure that she always got her way was to pout her lips and make her eyes water up a little bit. When it came to her father, he would melt and give in to all of her demands. Even the strong, independent and stubborn Veronica Grimm would turn into a depressed little kid when she wanted something from Henry and knew he wasn't going to say yes. So, if her mother was going to have to stoop to that level, so would Sabrina.

"I don't think it's a good idea," He shook his head.

"Don't think what's a good idea?" Daphne wondered as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Going to visit our grandmother."

"Sabrina, our grandmother's dead," Daphne said in a confused tone.

"No, she isn't. Mom was just on the phone with her," Sabrina insisted.

"Seriously? Then why did you tell us she died? I thought lying wasn't a good quality to have and that we should never do that?" Daphne asked, turning to her father with a disappointed look on her face.

"It's not. I was...wrong," He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Sabrina had never once seen her father appear so flustered before. He was confused and frustrated and he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do in order to get his children to stop pestering him about something he didn't want to do.

"I say we move there. Relda's old and she must need help around the house. Lord knows that Jacob isn't going to be of any help," Veronica spoke up, finally giving her input in the situation.

"Who's Jacob?"

"Your uncle," Henry blurted.

"You have a brother?" Daphne's eyes grew wide.

"You three all really want to go to Ferryport Landing? And _you _really want to move there?" Henry asked, turning to Veronica with betrayal sketched all over his face.

"Yes," They all answered at once.

"Well, I'm clearly outvoted. Call her back and tell her we're going. We can leave by the end of the week," He sighed, shaking his head in defeat as he turned and walked back towards his bedroom.

* * *

"What's going on?" Puck asked, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

He was exhausted, and he knew he looked horrible. His hair was probably all messed up, his face faded of all color, and his eyes had bags and circles under them. He didn't even want to think about what color they were since he couldn't figure out his emotions. And that was what his eyes were based on. They were probably a swirl of rainbows, and he'd seen that once before. It was terrifying to look at and it could scare people who weren't prepared for such a thing.

He'd been having those dreams for the past week, non stop, without any sort of a break. And in each one, the final one he had was always the one of them in the Book of Everafters with that magical kiss that made his heart stop and his brain hesitate. That kiss that made him fall in love with a girl he didn't even know.

So, he'd taken to not sleeping, in an effort to avoid the dreams. But all that helped him with was torturing himself. He was exhausted and he could barely function. All he wanted was a break from the dreams so that he could finally sleep.

It was ruining him, tearing him apart as he tried to survive, day after day. What power did this girl have over him that she could effect him so strongly? He didn't even know her yet she was delaying and ruining his life. But, he couldn't bring himself to be upset. He couldn't bring himself to feel anything other than love towards her. And that made it even worse, because he didn't know how to survive if he had to go on dreaming about some mystery girl he was in love with that he would probably never meet. He didn't know what to do with his life without her, and he'd never even spent any physical time with her.

Yet those dreams were so real. They seemed as if something had actually happened. They made it seem as if all of those moments in his dreams had actually happened and he was just reliving them via his subconscious mind.

"I need to start getting the house ready. We're going to have five more people moving in," Relda answered him.

He paused, closing the fridge without grabbing anything to eat. He turned towards her, jaw dropped and eyes growing wide. Five _more _people in the house with the freakishly tall Big Bad Wolf in his human form, the little old lady, their monster dog that was the side of a horse, and himself? He couldn't picture any _more _people moving in.

"Who _else _did you invite to move in?" Puck groaned, knowing he was being a little rude.

Relda let him live there because she didn't want him out on his own and as a favor to his mother. He had no right to complain about any of her choices. Yet sometimes he couldn't help himself.

"My son and his wife are moving to Ferryport Landing. I didn't see a problem with having them move in as I didn't see a reason for them to buy a new house. Their daughters are going to be here as well, as will their baby boy." Relda said with a bit of giddy, childish excitement taking over her face.

"Your granddaughters?" Puck froze. "Sabrina and Daphne?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Those are my only granddaughters," Relda replied simply.

"When are they coming?" He asked.

"They should be here any minute," She answered.

"What? Why didn't I find out about it until now?" He asked, eyes widening once again in panic.

Sabrina was going to be there and she was going to be there soon. And he looked like a zombie. He looked like a scary freak of nature. How could he ever have anything with this amazing girl when she would probably think he was nothing more than a loser?

"I didn't think you would care," Relda shrugged.

"I'm in pajamas! I'm not even wearing a-"He cut himself short when he heard the slam of a car door outside and swore under his breath.

Relda flashed him a warning glance as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

They were there. They had arrived and he wasn't even wearing a shirt.

"They're here and it would be nice of you to go and help them with their bags," Relda said.

Her tone implied that he really had no choice in the matter.

He sighed as he turned around and followed her, trying to settle his emotions so his eyes weren't a scary rainbow of emotions and ran a hand through his hair repeatedly as he tried to manage the tangles and wavy mess.

As soon as he stepped out of the door though, he was frozen and unable to move.

Standing besides the car was an average height girl with long, wavy blonde hair in a sun-kissed shade of gold. Her blue eyes were bright enough that he could make out the color from where he stood. Her long legs were all muscle and her arms were defined with the same muscle. And her body was one that even an inhuman Everafter male had to admire.

She wore a pair of cut-off denim shorts that left her legs bare and her hugged her ass. She had on a simple black tank top that left little to be imagined with the size of her chest, and while Puck knew he shouldn't be admiring that, he couldn't help it. She was impossible to not stare at. She was gorgeous and all he wanted was to be with her. He wanted her. He _needed _her. He absolutely had to be with her. It wasn't possible for him to go on without her.

* * *

Sabrina Grimm lowered her head almost immediately after he walked outside.

She hadn't expected that it would be so easy to find him, but only a few minutes after entering the small, obviously boring town, she was almost face to face with him. She had already found the boy from her dreams.

And he was even better than her dreams described.

Sure, he looked absolutely exhausted and his hair implied that he had just woken up, but bed-head was a good look on him. With his messy, dirty blonde locks and his stunning eyes that seemed to change color with each passing second, he was clearly used to commanding and demanding attention, especially from the female population. He was tall, and tall enough to he could tower over her and he was well built, as she could see from his lack of a shirt. But, he wasn't overly muscular, in the scary kind of way. Just biceps that were like Channing Tatum's and abs like Taylor Lautner.

Even with the exhausted look he had going on, he appeared just as cute as he would look when he was actually trying. Somehow, he managed to have that 'troubled-soul' vibe with his light amount of facial hair that needed to be shaved and the dark circles around his eyes. It was a good look for him, and Sabrina was finding it near impossible to make sure she kept her head low.

Because she couldn't stare at him without turning bright red at the sight of a very attractive, very shirtless male who just so happened to be the same age as her. Especially when he had been the main feature of her dreams so many times, when they had been doing much more than standing before one another, avoiding eye contact.

Speaking of which, he hadn't really looked at her. He'd been looking everywhere but at her, at least directly, since he had exited the house.

And that made her panic as she started to worry if there was something wrong with her.

Could she honestly be so hideous that this gorgeous type of boy couldn't even look at her? Did she have something in her teeth? Or worse, was there some sort of stain on her clothing or her face?

"Who's the hottie?" Daphne muttered, tumbling out of the car as she tripped over her own two feet with her hands full of her bags. "Because I could get used to guys like that. Do they _all _look like that? It would make me _very _happy if they did," She grinned slyly as she tried to adjust her hands to get a hand free of her many items she was holding. "How old do you think he is?" She wondered happily.

"Too old for you. And he's not that great looking," Sabrina rolled her eyes as she pushed away from the car and started making her way towards the house with her parents.

"What's your problem?" Daphne muttered bitterly, her good mood fading due to Sabrina's bitterness.

Daphne shook her head as she made her way after her sister and her parents, doing her best to look as un-clumsy as she possibly could as she tried to condense her bags so that she only had to carry two of them.

Sabrina was a little bit peeved off with the way her sister was acting. How could she possibly be so immature when it came to boys? Couldn't she see how rude this guy was? Did good looks mean so much that personality meant nothing?

But, Sabrina knew she was being harsh.

The only reason she wasn't interested in him was because he wasn't paying her any attention. Sabrina didn't think she was one of the prettiest girls around. She didn't think her body was one that turned heads whenever she walked by, but she knew that she normally got some sort of a reaction from a boy. She understood that she was pretty enough that guys usually noticed her because she had long blonde hair, a slender face, sharp features and a pouty mouth. She was well aware that her curves were enough for males to instantly debate ways to get with her.

How could this boy be so different that he offered no reaction to her assets?

She bit her bottom lip as she tried to think about what could possibly make him act as if he wasn't interested in girls at-wait a second, maybe that was it. Could the boy of her dreams actually be gay? Could the boy that she'd been fantasizing about and dreaming about kissing and so much more with be interested in the opposite sex of herself?

But...no, it couldn't be. There was a certain way that boys normally presented themselves when they were homosexual. And he stood there as if he knew he was strong and as if he was well aware of how good looking he was. He acted as if he was used to females checking him out and he had that cocky, player-like smile on his face. Sabrina had excellent gay-dar and there was nothing about him that screamed out that he was anything other than heterosexual. He screamed out the exact opposite actually. He screamed out readings that he was more than interested in girls.

Maybe he had a girlfriend?

Maybe he was so in love with a certain girl that he didn't even notice other girls. That was a possibility and it was one that Sabrina was willing to admit. Still, for him to look away from her so suddenly, as if he felt like it was a sin to be looking at her, it was a little weird. Unless he was so committed to his relationship...

She had a lot to figure out.

* * *

"Sabrina, Daphne, I want you two girls to meet Robin Goodfellow. We refer to him as Puck. He's been living with me for awhile now, as a favor to his mother. She actually lived out in New York City," Relda Grimm explained to the two sisters Grimm as they sat at the dining room table with their baby brother placed on Veronica's lap who was sitting across from her daughters with Henry besides her. Relda was at the head of the table and Mr. Canis was sitting besides Henry. Puck was in the seat besides Sabrina. "And Mr. Canis, a good friend of mine who assists me with mundane tasks, as I'm not allowed to drive," she went on.

"Mom," Henry began.

"They don't know, I know. Veronica's made that much very clear to me, Henry. I don't think anything I just said gave anything away from your big secret. But, if I could just butt into your parenting skills for a moment or two, I think that the girls have a right to know about their past. And I believe that it's your place as a father to tell them. But so be it from me to be the one to blurt it out and ruin what you've been lying to them about," Relda rolled her eyes.

Sabrina sat there with her arms crossed, looking back and forth between her newly found grandmother and her father, her role model. Of course, she was grateful for the excuse to look at somebody other than the boy besides her, as her eyes kept drifting there without her conscious consent. He was just too good looking to ignore and she felt a pull towards him.

But she refused to believe in anything as cliche and foolish as love at first sight. Those sorts of things were only found in fairytales and Sabrina Grimm was smart enough to know that fairytales weren't real. They just weren't.

"My father never told Daphne or me a lie before in his life. He's open with us about everything," Sabrina spoke up, feeling the need to defend her father, even though she had no idea what the older family members were talking about.

Still, she hated to be treated like a child. She despised when the adults sat there and talked about what would be best for her as if she wasn't even there just because they didn't believe that she was old enough to make her own, responsible decisions when it came to what was best for her and would help her the most. She was sixteen years old and she was very self sufficient. She could take care of herself. She was responsible and mature. She thought she'd proved that to her parents by the time she hit sixteen, but clearly she hadn't been given enough opportunities to prove her point.

"That's what you think," Veronica replied under her breathe with a sarcastic undertone to it.

Sabrina couldn't exactly hide her shock, as she'd never once had to deal with such tension in her family before. Her parents were usually on the same page about everything but ever since the desire to move to Ferryport Landing was put on the table, there had been tensions and whispered arguments between her parents whenever they thought the girls weren't paying them any attention. Of course, she and Daphne were smart enough to notice and they caught on almost immediately.

"Henry, living in this town, being who they are, they're going to find out. They're going to learn the truth about who they are and where they came from and what exactly happens in this town. And I think it's going to be better for them if we just tell them right now and clear the air, rather than have them see something and think they're insane," Relda said gently.

"No," Henry shook his head. "I agreed to come here because it was what the rest of my family wanted. I didn't want to come here because I know how dangerous it was. Letting them know the truth is only going to put them into even more danger," He said.

It was a tone Sabrina knew well. There was no use arguing with him once he used that tone, because it meant that his say was final. He'd made his decision and nothing was going to change that. Sabrina had to deal with it on countless occasions when he wouldn't give her permission to attend the social outings she asked him about. Sabrina absolutely hated that tone, but even her mother couldn't work her magic to get him to change his mind once that tone came out.

"Henry, you are going to tell your daughters the truth about this town and who they are right now or so help me god, I will teach you a lesson about hiding who you are. I thought that I taught you better than that. Lying to your children-I never once lied to you or your brother when you were growing up. I'm not sure where you picked this habit up but I will not have it in my house. You tell them about their family and their history and their destiny right this very second or I will tell them myself, do you understand me?" Relda said, losing her kind, grandmother sense as she narrowed her eyes and glared at Henry.

Sabrina was never afraid of her parents. There was never a moment when she was willing to stop fighting with them if she wasn't getting her way. She knew that if she pushed hard enough, she'd eventually get what she wanted. All it would take was a little bit of her witty remarks. She never gave up until she got her way.

But even she was a little bit afraid when she saw the look in Relda Grimm's eyes.

That was why she didn't find it hard to believe when Henry cleared his throat and began to tell the girls about Wilhelm Grimm and his brother Jacob, their ancestors who founded Ferryport Landing. The same men who were named the Brothers Grimm and wrote the fairy tales. The fairy tales that were based on the true happenings of the people that lived in the town.

Now, for most twelve year old girls like Daphne Grimm, that would be pretty exciting and hard to believe. For sixteen year olds like Sabrina, they would roll their eyes and doubt it because nothing in their life proved that fairy tales were real. But Sabrina and Daphne had no choice but to believe what they said, as Puck stood up after a look from Relda when she took in the disbelief the girls were showing towards her, and sprouted a pair of transparent pink wings from his back, leaping into the air and flying across the table, showing off with a back flip before he landed neatly on his feet and took a bow.

"Wait, so does that mean your Peter Pan?" Daphne asked him, eyes growing wide in shock and utter excitement.

"Daphne, don't be stupid. Peter Pan didn't have wings. Besides, Granny already told us who he was." Daphne frowned, displaying her confusion. "Robin Goodfellow? AKA Puck? He's the fairy from _Midsummer's Night Dream," _Sabrina rolled her eyes. Daphne's confusion only deepened. "It's a play by Shakespeare." She pointed out. Daphne just kept on looking at her with that confused smile on her face. "Nobody cares about the classics anymore," She muttered.

"Preach," Puck said, banging on his chest before flashing a peace sign at her, displaying the fact that he agreed with her, as he made his way back towards his seat besides her.

Sabrina lowered her chin to hide her face as she started to giggle, not wanting to display her flushing cheeks. She couldn't help but notice the proud, sheepish smile that started to spread its way across the boy's mouth as he realized that he'd made her laugh like a little girl at his mediocre joke. And that only made her blush more and smile just a tad bit larger as she realized maybe he didn't have a problem with her. Maybe he thought she was as incredible as she thought he was. Maybe he was only acting so awkward at first because he'd never felt like that towards a girl before, and was confused.

It didn't really matter to her, of course. He was clearly an immortal creature and she'd read enough vampire-human love stories to realize that unless the mortal could be made human, there was no chance for a happy ending. The couple could stay together as long as they wanted, but one day they would have to part when she was dead and he was still young and thriving. Besides, there was the fact that he wouldn't age and she'd be getting older each and every day.

"So, Shakespeare? Doesn't that make you like four thousand years old?" Daphne wondered, peaking around Sabrina to pull focus back on her, at least from Puck. That was clearly all she cared about, though.

"I am. I just don't look it. We can control our aging. If we want to get older, we do. If we don't, we stop aging." Puck shrugged his explanation. "We have all those crazy little things. Like how we can't leave this stupid town because of some spell Baba Yaga put on the town forever ago. It's only coming down when the last Grimm dies or all the Grimms leave," He explained.

"But we can leave?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Actually...Henry, Relda-I should probably admit something to you about that..."Mr. Canis finally spoke up. He had been quiet and hadn't really said much of anything to anybody since the Grimm's had arrived at the house.

"What did you do?" Henry asked, turning his attention towards the old man.


	3. Just A Kiss

**Don't Forget Me  
Sisters Grimm Au Series  
Chapter 3: Just A Kiss**

Sabrina Grimm collapsed on her bed in her new home-technically her grandmother's house-in Ferryport Landing.

She had never been through a more stressful day before, and all she wanted to do was take a long nap, but she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She had a horrible time falling asleep in surroundings that weren't familiar to her and this room was not only unfamiliar to her, but it was bland and boring, completely lacking any and all signs of personal touches and individuality.

A knock at her door caused her to roll off her bed, a groan erupting from the back of her throat as she landed on the ground with a not-so-graceful thud. She rolled her eyes, pushing herself off of the ground and running a hand through her hair in an effort to try and smooth out the fly-aways that had been caused from the tumble she had just suffered from. She mumbled a string of curses under her breath as she made her way towards her bed, sure that it was Daphne coming to discuss their day together while she brushed out Sabrina's blonde hair-a habit that usually calmed down her younger sister.

"You okay in there?" a deep voice asked as she opened the door, causing her to pause from whatever she had been about to yell at her sister, tilting her head upwards to look on at the tall boy standing in front of her.

There, looking down at a dazed, confused and sloppy looking Sabrina Grimm, stood Puck-one of the most good looking males she had ever met in her sixteen years of life, and she had never been more embarrassed before either.

"Oh, yeah, I just...tripped," She said quickly, working to come up with a lie-even if it was the worst lie she'd ever had in her entire life.

"You tripped?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured you were probably tired, but you seemed pretty stubborn about unpacking before you went to sleep, so I wanted to see if you wanted some help so it went faster?" He offered, reaching behind his head to scratch at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh...um, sure, I mean, if you wanted to," She shrugged. "But, I'm not a little kid. I don't take naps and it's only one in the afternoon," She rolled her eyes as she stepped aside so he could enter the room.

"If I drove from New York City to Ferryport Landing and then found out that all the fairy tales I always thought were just made believe were real and that my ancestors were the ones who wrote them all down, I'd be pretty exhausted. And if I had to add on learning that the town I just moved to was full of the characters from fairy tales and that I'd be living with two of them-and that I was now one of these immortal creatures, I'd be ready to cave and take a nap," He smirked at her.

"Is it weird..."She trailed off, running a hand through her hair thoughtfully.

"Is what weird?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Is it weird that I feel as though I know you from somewhere?" She frowned, walking towards her bed where her duffel bags full of clothes were.

She didn't want to risk looking at him, just in case it was weird that she felt that way and he was creeped out. She wasn't even sure what had possessed her to ask such a question, but it had to come out, she guessed, if she ever wanted to be able to move forward from the awkwardness she was feeling towards him at the moment.

In a way, she figured that it might also help make a little bit of sense of her dreams if she got this question out in the open now, rather than later. Maybe she would be able to figure out why she was having the dreams and if they actually meant something or were just something random that had to do with her family history.

"Nah, that's not weird. I sort of feel the same way," He admitted.

"Really?" She asked, turning towards him with a newfound sparkle behind her blue eyes. "As if...as if we've met before and were actually sort of...I don't know...friends or something?" She asked.

She wanted to hit herself. She was acting like an idiot. She was acting like a stupid teenage girl who was trying to flirt with a boy that was way out of their league. She was acting as if her life really _were _a fairy tale of some sort, when she knew that it was nothing of the kind. She was acting as though the magic that allowed all the characters in a fairy tale to have a happy ending actually existed around herself as well, providing her with the same happily ever after.

That was foolish and that was child's play. She shouldn't expect anything of the sort because that wasn't how real life worked out.

Mr. Canis might have written in some stories about her family in the infamous Book of Everafters so that they had the same magic to make them immortal and keep them trapped in the town, but that didn't mean they had the magic that allowed them to live a fantasy.

Her life was _not _a fairy tale and she was not a princess. And there as absolutely no way that Puck was her prince or her knight in shining armor. He might be a prince, but he was not meant to save a damsel in distress-and Sabrina wasn't a damsel anyways. She could protect herself without a man to help her.

So, she shouldn't be acting as if the dream mattered to her. Because it was a dream and it didn't matter that Puck had been in the dreams or that he admitted that she seemed familiar to him the same way he seemed familiar to her.

It was a dream and nothing was going to change her mind that it meant anything more than some type of message her sub-conscious mind wanted to give her about her history; her family; her heritage. It had nothing to do with Puck or any sort of romantic entanglements.

But, if that were true...why was she waiting for an answer as if it were life and death?

Finally, he took a deep breath and let it out, before he gave his answer.

"You've been having the dreams, too, haven't you?" He asked softly.

"Dreams?"

"It's...never ming. I'm just being stupid. Forget about it," He shook his head, reaching up to run a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Forget I mentioned anything, okay?"

"No...I-dreams that are almost like a...a flashback, right? They seem so real, but you know they've never happened before, even though there's some nagging voice in the back of your mind that's insisting that it means something more and it's real and it's actually happened before?" She wondered.

"And whatever you were feeling in the dream...when you wake up, you feel that exact same way, the way you do when you remember something?" He asked, looking up at her, his green eyes meeting with her blue ones.

"Do your eyes...do they ever change colors?" She bit on her bottom lip self consciously.

"They match my emotions. Green's my natural color," He nodded.

"Have they ever been...do you ever remember them turning...I mean...oh, forget about it. It's stupid. I'm just going to start to unpack now," She said, turning her back to him and unzipping the first duffel bag she came across.

"Pink? Are you trying to ask me if my eyes have ever turned pink?" He asked.

"I...well, now that you mention it, I am a little bit curious as to what colors they've been before," She shrugged as if the answer didn't really mean anything to her, even though it meant the world to her.

"I don't remember it, but in one of my dreams...they turned pink when I was with a girl..."His voice trailed off thoughtfully, obviously expecting her to say something in return to him.

But she just kept on silently unpacking her clothes, moving from her bed to her dresser and back again as she patiently waited for him to go on. Of course, the silence lasted a good five minutes-she had actually expected that he had left the room and decided to end the conversation with that, taking her silence as disinterest.

"Sabrina," His voice saying her name shocked her.

And not just because it broke through the silence. It shocked her because it just seemed so unusual that he would be calling her Sabrina. It made her feel as though this moment was a special kind of moment, like the ones that were constantly appearing in her dreams. A moment that nobody else could be a part of, because they would be intruding on their privacy and that was just wrong. It was an intrusion and it ruined their moments when somebody else was there to witness what was happening between the pair.

"Sabrina," There it was, her name again. "Have I been in your dreams?" He asked her.

She turned around, tossing the shirt she'd been clutching as though it were her lifeline aside.

"What does it matter? They're only dreams, Puck, alright? They can't mean anything special because they are _dreams." _She insisted, her voice pleading with him as if the conversation were too much for her to handle. There was a desperation there, signaling that this was just too much for her to add on to her already dramatic day.

But Puck knew that they had to get this over with now, it was never going to be taken care of. It would never be done and they would always have these questions swimming around in their minds. They had to handle everything now, or else it would never find a solution.

He didn't say anything. He just titled his head to the side as he studied her thoughtfully for a few seconds. And then he made his way towards her, cupping her face in his hands as he bent down to press his lips against her own.

And just like that, a hurricane of memories came rushing through their mind.

* * *

_"What is this?" Daphne asked, staring at the food on the table in discomfort. _

_"Pancakes-just with special recipes from Germany. And fish bacon for vegetarians," Granny said with a smile aimed at the girl. _

_"Yum!" Daphne said, licking her lips excitedly as she filled her plate to the brim. _

_"See?" Puck said, turning his attention to Sabrina who was picking apart her chocolate chip muffin and eating it as though she were a bird. "This girl knows how to eat-I like a girl with an appetite," he winked as Daphne's cheeks were tinted with pink. _

_Sabrina narrowed her eyes at the pair sitting across from her, each stuffing their face with the food put before them as though their life depended on it. She wasn't sure why, but it bothered her that there was something about her that Puck didn't like, even if she had just met him a few hours before that. _

* * *

_"He's here," Puck sang out as a dark haired, tall and handsome man stepped out of a limo. _

_"Who?" Daphne asked, eyes locked on the newcomer. _

_"Prince Charming," Sabrina replied, barely looking up from her book to take in the piercing blue eyes of the newcomer which were obvious even from the distance. _

_"Wasn't he supposed to be blonde?" Daphne frowned._

_"Not in the original stories," Sabrina shook her head. Her grandmother and Mr. Canis were climbing out of the car, leaving the teenagers inside to fend for themselves. _

_"How do you know that?" Puck asked, his tone clearly wondering how on earth a normal, everyday mortal human could know such a thing. _

_"I told you-I read a lot," She rolled her eyes. _

_"Yeah, sure, whatever," he shook his head, attention already focused on something else. "What's up with all the dude sweatshirts? Don't you move around all the time, longest you've ever been in one place a week or something like that? How do you have a boyfriend?" He asked curiously. _

_Sabrina glared at him, pushing her way out of the car as she stormed away. _

_"They were our dads," _Daphne whispered.

* * *

"I was so jealous when you said that about Daphne. I didn't like the idea of you liking anybody more than you liked me, even my little sister," Sabrina admitted when they broke apart.

"I was jealous at the sight of you in some dude's sweatshirt. I didn't want you wearing any boy's clothes unless they were mine," He said, his hands moving down to rest on her hips as he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

_"Should I start calling you 'your majesty' from now on?" she asked with a teasing grin on her face, moving to sit down besides him. She could tell that he was upset and all she wanted was to see him smile once again. _

_"You should have been calling me that all along," he rolled his eyes, turning away from her. But she could see him wipe away his tears and she knew why he was looking away from her. He never was one to allow anybody else to see him cry. _

_"I liked what you said. It was nice-it wasn't you, but it was pretty nice," She told him softly, looking down at the water beneath him, not wanting to make him uncomfortable with the talk of his tears or emotions. _

_"My mother wrote it for me," He said bitterly. "She didn't seem to like what I wrote all that much," he said, releasing a bitter laugh as he said the words, turning to look out at the flames slowly disappearing down the harbor. _

_"Well," She said slowly and softly, leaning in close to him as if she were going to share a secret with him. "Nobody's around right now. Why don't you tell me?" She asked confidentially. _

_He glanced at her, a curious look on his face before that little half grin she had grown accustomed to seeing returned on his face as he laughed, shaking his head a little bit. _

_"My father," He began. "Was mean, horrible, arrogant and selfish. He cared little for anybody and even less for anybody that disagreed with him. His only love was for his precious kingdom." He said softly, his voice almost a whisper. _

_Sabrina placed her hand on his forearm, ready to say something to try and cheer him up, assuming that he was done with his speech. But, before she could get a word out, he was yelling. _

_"I hated you! You took every opportunity you got to remind me that I was weak and stupid!" He shouted at the water, his father's corpse long gone from their vision now. _

_He stopped there and that was when he broke down, tears falling down his face as he ducked his head down into his chin, obviously trying to hide his tears from her. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. _

_"You are not stupid and you are most definitely not weak. In fact, I think you are one of the bravest people that I have ever met in my entire life," Sabring told him honestly. _

_"When I was little, he took me aside and told me he would never let me have his kingdom. When I went to my mother, I was crying. She's the one who gave me my title-the Trickster King. I've worn it proudly ever since. Then, as I got older, my father tried to force me to marry Moth. I said no and I was banished. My mother swore that I'd be the king some day and my father would never see it coming. Well, she was right. Here I am, the king of Faerie and he never saw it coming," He whispered, wiping his tears away._

_"You'll be a great king," Sabrina said, fighting to hold back her own tears. _

_He didn't need her own selfish pain when he was mourning the loss of his father who had never felt like a true parent to him. _

_"But I don't want to be the king. I don't want to be the king and I don't want to stay here. I want to go back," He told her, turning to face her, wrapping his arms around her in return of her own embrace. _

_"So go-once you're back, nobody can make you come back. It'll be impossible," She grinned. _

_"It isn't that easy. Mustardseed is next in line for the crown, but he's refused to take the throne if I leave. I...I think that he-never mind," He shook his head. _

_"Doesn't he have to take it, if you leave?" She wondered. _

_"No, he needs to agree. My consent and his own is needed," Puck shrugged. _

_"Well, I guess we finally have something in common," She told him with a half smile. She was too sad to muster up a whole smile. _

_"What are you talking about?" He asked. _

_"Neither of us have families that we want to be a part of," She pointed out. _

_"Oh, yeah, the Old Lady mentioned you were quitting," He frowned, looking away from her again. _

_She hated it when he did that, because she couldn't read his face to try and figure out how he was feeling. She hated how she had to constantly guess with him and when he took the hints away, it was even worse. _

_"I can't quit. I never wanted to do this. I'm just retiring," She defended herself. _

_"You can't retire if you never tried," He argued. _

_"I did try, Puck! And people constantly got hurt because I was trying. Mr. Canis almost died. We thought he was dead. My grandmother has had more stress because of me trying to do this. And Daphne? I don't even want to think about what could happen to her. I've been lucky with her so far-and then there's you..."She trailed off. _

_"Don't worry about us. Worry about you. You love what you're doing and you're good at it. So stop whining and just admit that you're a Grimm," He told her. The words were harsh but the tone was not. _

_"Puck," She sighed, leaning against him. _

_He moved closer to her and she leaned in to follow his example. And then they heard the noise, the crash, the commotion. _

_"What's that?" He groaned, their moment ruined._

* * *

"_What are you doing?" Sabrina asked wearily as she stood backstage, leaning against a wall. _

_She had just given her mother's speech to Faerie and the Everafters there. Puck had finished whatever he had had to do and had exited the stage. And he was walking right towards her with a determined look on his face. _

_"What I started before," he grinned, pulling her close to him by her belt loops and planting a quick kiss on her lips. "I always finish what I start, Grimm, remember that," He winked, stepping aside so that she could go and find her family. _

_"I don't want you to go either," She whispered as she walked past him._

* * *

"You don't know how mad I was when the pig ruined our moment," Puck muttered against her lips as they parted to give her time to breath.

"You still got to kiss me." She pointed out.

"I would have kissed you a thousand times that trip if I could have. You deserve to be kissed every second of every minute of every hour of every day of-"she cut him off from his rant, meeting his lips in another kiss.

* * *

_"Could you direct me to the law books?" Blue beard asked, his eyes locked right on Sabrina's face-a pleasant change from where most guys might look, but still disturbing enough to make her feel uncomfortable._

_"Oh, we don't work here," She explained as politely as she could, while really just wanting to get away. She knew his story and she would have known who he was even without Puck pointing him out to her. _

_"We're only helping the librarian," Daphne explained with her usual smile. Clearly she didn't understand the need for the girls to get away from the character as quickly as possible. _

_"That fool will be of no help. Do you have any idea where they might be?" He asked both of the girls, but his focus was still directly on Sabrina, this time beginning to give her entire body a once over. _

_She shivered in discomfort. _

_"All of the non-fiction books start over there," She said, pointing towards the other side of the room. _

_"Thank you," he winked at her and turned around, walking away. _

_As soon as his back was to the girls, Sabrina felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her behind a book shelf. _

_"What are you doing?" She asked Puck, fighting the urge to slap him and scream at him for scaring her-mostly because she didn't want to admit that she had been frightened. _

_"SH!" He put a finger to his lips. "I told you that was Blue Beard, didn't I? He's been married more times than I can count and he-"_

_"He cut the heads off of his wives if they proved to be too curious," Sabrina said, shoving him away._

_"I thought Charming told him to stay far away from the actual parts of town..."Puck muttered, shaking his head. _

_"If he's that bad, why are we still here?" Daphne wondered. _

_"Well, I **was **trying to get up the nerve to go and ask for an autograph because he **was **one of my idols as a villain. But now I just want to go and kill him, so I need to calm down enough to not do that," Puck replied. _

_"What on earth are you-hold up, is that Snow?" Sabrina asked, peaking out from around the book shelf. _

_"She's heading over towards Blue Beard!" Daphne said. _

_"Puck, help me knock over these-"before she could even finish her idea, Puck was a bull and he was knocking over the bookshelves, knocking them right on top of Blue Beard. _

* * *

"What changed your mind about him?" Sabrina wondered, breaking out of his hold and sitting down on her bed, knocking her bags to the floor. "Blue Beard, I mean-wasn't he your hero?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed besides her.

"He was," Puck nodded, pulling his feet up onto the bed and pulling Sabrina into a tight embrace on his lap, keeping her close to him. "But then he has his eyes all over what was _mine _and I couldn't have that, because he gets his way, and I wasn't going to let him kill you-or marry you. Or kiss you, because these lips," He gave her a kick peck on the lips. "Are all mine," He winked.

"What...where does this leave us?" She wondered.

"Where do you want us to be?" He asked her, resting his chin on the top of her head as she buried her head in his chest.

"I want to...I want to be your girlfriend," She said, starting out confidently before fading away in a low, muffled whisper as though she were ashamed to even suggest such a thing.

"Well, I guess I'm your boyfriend, because my goal in life? Is to grant every single one of your wishes," He told her with a smile.

"Are we going to tell people? About what's going on?"

"Do you think they'd understand?"

"No," She whispered.

"Then we'll keep it between us."

"Then we can't tell anybody about us," She determined. "It won't make sense that we're already together. We have to...we have to space things out and make them seem...real," she said.

"Go slow?" He groaned.

"Hey-we can barely kiss without a flood of memories drowning us. Could you picture if we tried to do anything more?" She flashed him a teasing smile.

"I couldn't, but I'm more than willing to try it out," he growled at her.

"You are _such _a teenage boy," She sighed.

"That's what you love about me. Now, if we're going to be taking this slow, I'll be taking you on a date tomorrow night. Because the sooner our first date is, the sooner we can be in a relationship," he smiled at her.

"And until then," She flashed him a devious smile that he met with a hopeful grin. "You can help me unpack," She giggled, pushing away from him and rising to her feet.

Puck sighed as he watched her make her way towards her fallen bags, bending down to pick them up and place them back on the foot of the bed, moving to start putting her things away.

He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky as to have a girl like Sabrina Grimm, and he didn't know what had happened to make him forget about her or what could have caused it to be as though they had never met. All he knew for sure was that he was never going to let her go again. She was too important to let slip away.


End file.
